Blog użytkownika:Astrid23/Never say Never 6-I need a hero
Jest to moje krótkie opowiadanie jeśli jesteś tu pierwszy raz zapraszam na innę równie ciekawę opowiadania *Tak bardzo życiowe xD *Przepraszam że mnie tak długo nie było. Ale powróciłam załamana blogami z tak zwanymi loszkami niewiadomo skąd ale wiadomo że będą wielką miłością Czkawki I need a hero „Więc zamierzam Cię kochać Jakbym miała Cię stracić Zamierzam Cię kochać Jakbym miała Cię stracić W mgnieniu oka, W szepcie dymu, Możesz stracić wszystko Tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiesz kiedy” ~ Meghan Trainor - Like I'm Gonna Lose You (feat. John Legend) Czułam jak moje serce łomotało w piersi. A szmer jaki dobiegł z mieszkania za drzwiami numer trzydzieści pięć pogłębił mój strach. Myślałam czy by nie uciec z tond jak najdalej i poszukać dalej. Może był by to lepszy pomysł niż przewracanie świata swojemu dawnemu przyjacielowi. Jednak gdy już robiłam krok w bok usłyszałam szelest otwieranych zamków w drzwiach. - O witam panią – powiedziała miło rudowłosa kobieta o zielonych oczach Nie dość że ta kobieta jest dla mnie miła to zapewne jego żona. - Czy zastałam Czkawkę Haddock’a ?- spytałam przełykając głośno ślinę - No ależ oczywiście. Niech pani wejdzie – powiedziała przesuwając się w lewo – Pani z nim pracuje ? - Nie skądże. Jestem jego znajomą z gimnazjum – odpowiedziałam wzdychając - Och znam jego znajomych z gimnazjum. Ale pani nie widziałam na żadnych ich spotkaniach. No ale cóż przecież nie każdy ma czas – powiedziała miło wchodząc na aneks kuchenny – Wody ? - Poproszę. – odpowiedziałam czując jak w moim gardle usycha na widok wspólnego zdjęcia rudowłosej kobiety i brązowowłosego mężczyzny w garniturze - To zdjęcie z naszego ślubu – powiedziałam zadowolona – Minęło od niego trzy lata a nadal nie mogę uwierzyć że jestem żoną Czkawki Haddock’ a - Coś mi pomknęło o uszy. Podobno ceremonia była wspaniała – powiedziałam – Czy mogła by pani zawołać Czkawkę. Trochę mi się spieszy do córki - Och oczywiście gdzie ja mam głowę. I żadna pani jestem Merida- powiedziałam wychodząc za aneksu i podchodząc do schodów – Kotek jakaś miła kobieta przyszła do ciebie - Już lecę – usłyszałam zdenerwowany głos mojego starego przyjaciela Słysząc tupot jego stup miałam ochotę wybiec z tego apartamentowca. Lecz zostałam nabierając kolejny łyk wody . - Astrid – wrzasnął radośnie zeskakując z ostatniego schodka – To naprawdę ty nie widziałem cie od trzynastu lat. Podbiegł do mnie i objął jak najmocniej potrafił. Ja tylko poklepałam go po plecach i odsunęłam się lekko od niego - Ciebie też miło widzieć – odpowiedziałam - To sen prawda ? – spytał radośnie – Uszczypnijcie mnie. Myślałem że nie zobaczę cię do końca życia. Przecież wyjechałaś z ciotkami do Nowego Yourk’u - Po skończeniu studiów wróciłam do Berk – wyjaśniłam – Ale nie przyszłam wspominać tu starych czasów. Chciałam cię prosić o pomoc - Jasne w jakiej sprawie ?- spytał obejmując Meridę - Otóż moja córka – powiedziałam łapiąc oddech - Chwila masz córkę ? Pewnie jest taka jak ty. O boże- powiedział zdumiony – To znaczy że znalazłaś sobie kogoś ? - Nie zupełnie daj mi dokończyć. – powiedziałam zdegustowana – Moja córka ma białaczkę i chciała bym cię prosić abyś został dawcą szpiku. Proszę jesteś moją ostatnią nadzieją. - No ależ oczywiście – oznajmił bez namysłu - Nawet ja mogę go oddać – powiedziała radośnie rudowłosa kobieta – Ale jeśli mogę spytać. A jej ojciec ? - Merida – powiedział zdenerwowany brunet – To nie nasza sprawa - No wiesz jednak wasza – powiedziałam speszona – Bo… to … znaczy … ojcem ..jes…jesteś ty - Co ?!? – krzyknęli zdumieni - Ona ma trzynaście lat – powiedziałam od razu – Urodziłam ją w wieku piętnastu lat. Pamiętasz jak nie dawałeś sobie rady na rehabilitacji bo ja miałam wyjechać no to wtedy … - Się przespaliśmy – wtrącił się zdumiony – Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś ? - Nie chciała niszczyć życia sobie tobie i jej – powiedziałam przygnębiona – Dowiedziałam się dopiero po przyjeździe do Nowego Yourk’u. Ciotki zapowiedziały że się nią zajmom gdy ja będę kończyła szkołę. Wiem ze źle zrobiłam ale proszę uratuj ją. Prosiłam już każdego. Twoja matka w zeszłym tygodniu miała oddać szpik ale dosłownie minutę przed uśpieniem lekarz oznajmił że nie może go oddać gdyż przeszła zawał - To dlatego była taka przygnębiona – powiedział cicho – Oczywiście pomogę ci i naszej córce ale pod jednym warunkiem - Oczywiście znikniemy z waszego życia. Z tym nie ma problemu – oznajmiłam - A kto powiedział ze ja tego chcę – powiedział – Chce ją poznać. I chce ją wychować. Nie zabiorę ci jej oczywiście ale chce ją widywać - Skoro tak- odpowiedziałam zdumiona – Poznasz ją ale po zbiegu. Musi mieć czas na przetrawienie wszystkiego - Dam wam tyle czasu ile zechcecie – oznajmił z uśmiechem – To kiedy mam się stawić ? - Najlepiej to od razu. Jeśli do końca miesiąca nie przejdzie operacji… Stracę ją jedyną rzecz jaka mi została i trzyma mnie przy życiu. – powiedziałam ze łzami w oczach – Wybaczcie. Trochę się rozkleiłam - Najtwardsza dziewczyna w gimnazjum płacze. Uszczypnijcie mnie podwójnie – powiedział podchodząc do mnie – Jeżeli nie mamy czasu chodzimy - Dziękuje wam – powiedziałam wycierając swoje oczy – Pójdę już do niej - Mogę iść z tobą ?- spytał z nadzieją – Chce ją tylko zobaczyć - Wiem że zdjęcie ci nie wystarczy – powiedziałam grzebiąc w torebce Wyciągnęłam z niej plik prostokątnych zdjęć przedstawiających małą blond dziewczynkę na różnych etapach jej życia. Podałam je Czkawce a ten spojrzał na nie wielkimi oczami. - Ale najwyraźniej muszą – powiedziałam z uśmiechem – Ma na imię Lili - Jest taka delikatna – powiedział patrząc na zdjęcia - Tak jak ty z wyglądu może i jest podobno do mnie ale charakter ma po tobie – powiedziałam poprawiając białą bluzkę – Uparta , nieśmiała i ma talent po tobie - Mam córkę- oglądając ponownie zdjęcia – Czyli moi rodzice o niej wiedzą ? - Od siedmiu lat – odpowiedziałam – Spotkali mnie kiedyś z nią i nie miałam wyjścia. Valka od razu zobaczy w niej ciebie. Musze już do niej iść. Do zobaczenia Czkawka Jak weszłam tak jak wyszłam zestresowana i przerażona. Merida nie odzywała się od momentu gdy się dowiedziała że to Czkawka jest ojcem mojej córki. To zawsze jest zły znak. Wiedziałam że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie będą mieli do mnie żal o rozbicie ich małżeństwa na rzecz ratowania mojego dziecka. - Mamo ?- spytała dziewczyna o zielonych oczach – Coś się stało ? - Skądże. Zamyśliłam się – powiedziałam łapiąc ją za rękę – Chyba przyzwyczaiłaś się do peruki - Od dwóch lat mamo- powiedziałam przekręcając oczami – Mamo a co ty zrobisz jeśli ja umrę ? - Na początku – powiedziałam zdumiona – Urządzę ci wspaniały pogrzeb po czym będę przychodziła na twój grób i siedziała przy nim od świtu aż po noc. Zapewne Jack trochę mi pomoże ale to i tak nie wystarczy. Wiesz że jesteś dla mnie wszystkim - Chciała bym cię o coś prosić – powiedziała zdegustowana moją odpowiedzią – Jeśli ja umrę to ty znajdź sobie kogoś. Najlepiej gdyby miał brązowe włosy i zielone oczy o no i kochał zwierzęta - Witam panno Hofferson jak się dziś czujemy ?- spytał siwowłosy mężczyzna w średnim wieku - Tak jak zwykle. Nie daję się temu potworowi – powiedziała dziewczynka - Niedługo razem z dawcą pokonamy go na dobre – powiedział z uśmiechem - Jest dawca – krzyknęła zdumiona dziewczynka patrząc na mnie - No ależ oczywiście – powiedział lekarz przeglądając wyniki - Operacja planowana jest za miesiąc . Do tego czasu będziemy cię potrzymywać - Mamo słyszysz udało się – powiedziała dziewczynka – Trzeba zadzwonić do babci Valki dziadka Stoika cioci Hedery, Szpadki i wujkowi Sączysmarkowi , Śledzikowi , Eretowi i Mieczykowi - Spokojnie kochanie – powiedziałam spokojnie – Na razie obiecaj mi że się nie poddasz podczas operacji - Nie podałam się od dwóch lat więc i teraz się nie poddam – powiedziała urażona - Wiem skarbie – powiedziałam kładąc rękę na jej policzku – Ja ci tylko przypominam - Kocham cię mamo – powiedziała - Ja ciebie też – odpowiedziałam tuląc ja do siebie – Moja mała dziewczynka w końcu będzie w domu więc teraz lepiej idź spać bo jak tylko wrócisz do domu to będziesz znowu wcześniej wstawała - Wole to mamo – powiedziała przykrywając się kołdrą – Dobranoc - Dobranoc – powiedziałam wychodząc (…) Myśląc że najgorsze jest już za mną myliłam się gdyż musiałam dotrzymać słowa danego Czkawce. Było to trudne nie dla Lili ale dla mnie. Czkawka nie naciskał ale widziałam w jego oczach że nie może już więcej czekać. Od podjęcia decyzji o operacji minęły dwa dni. Więc zaprosiłam Czkawkę do szpitala by w końcu zobaczył Lili - CO to za chłopak ?- spytał stojąc przy szybie – I czemu ją przytula ? - Jeszcze dobrze jej nie poznałeś a już uaktywnia ci się tryb taty – powiedziałam chichocząc – To Jack jest tu wolontariuszem. Ma siedemnaście lat i bardzo nam pomógł i coś czuje do moj… naszej córki tak samo jak ona do niego Po cichu otworzyłam drzwi i stanęłam przy oknie chrząkając. - O mamo my tylko …- zaczęła zakłopotana dziewczyna - Wiem co wy tylko – powiedziałam z uśmiechem – Muszę ci kogoś przedstawić. - Kogo ? – spytała dziewczynka na co w drzwiach pojawił się brunet – Mamo skąd wiedziałaś że chce go poznać ? - Mówisz o tym od dzieciństwa – powiedziałam lekko zdezorientowana - Nie prawda. Czytałaś mój pamiętnik znowu – powiedziała stanowczo – Przecież to Czkawka Haddock największy biznesmen i działacz w obronie praw zwierząt - Czyli już coś o mnie słyszałaś – powiedział brunet biorąc dwa krzesła - Coś?!? Moje koleżanki za tobą szaleją. Uważają że jesteś mega przystojny. Nie obraź się ale dla mnie liczy się to co robisz dla zwierząt. – powiedziała zdumiona - Jack możesz nas na chwilę zostawić samych ?- spytałam podchodząc do niego - Oczywiście proszę pani – powiedział wstając – Do zobaczenia Lila - Mamo co się takiego stało ? Czy ze mną jest gorzej ?- spytała zmartwiona - Nie skarbie. Tylko to dzięki niemu tu jesteś – powiedziałam łapiąc ją za rękę – Dzięki twojemu ojcu - Chwila ?!? – krzyknęła – To Czkawka Haddock jest moim ojcem i dawcą szpiku. Mamo za co mi nie powiedziałaś że on jest moim ojcem ? - Lili – powiedział Czkawka – Nie bądź zła na mamę. Jesteś dla niej ważna i ranisz ją - Ja wiem – powiedziała – Ale czemu ? - Zostawię was samych – oznajmiłam wychodząc Perspektywa Czkawki (te pościgi te wybuchy ) -- Pewnie wiesz że rodzice twojej mamy zmarli gdy ta była w gimnazjum. W tym okresie mój stan zdrowia się pogorszył więc musiałem uczęszczać na rehabilitacje. Twoja mama była dla mnie wtedy oparciem a gdy się dowiedziałem ze wyjeżdża to coś we mnie w nas pękło i z tych emocji poszliśmy do łóżka. Twoja mama dopiero w Nowym Yourk’u zorientowała się że jest w ciąży – oznajmiłem – Przyszła do mnie dwa dni temu i poprosiła o pomoc ja się zgodziłem ale moja żona była zbytnio ciekawska i zapytała o ojca więc twoja mam powiedziała że to ja nim jestem. To było dla niej trudne. Widzisz znam twoją mamę lepiej nikt kto inny i widziałem wszystkie jej emocję w jej oczach - Czyli mam do ciebie mówić tato ?- spytała - Jeśli tylko chcesz – powiedziałem z uśmiechem – To jest tak samo trudne dla ciebie jak i dla mnie - Trudne? To spaniałe mam ojca o którym nawet nie śniłam. – powiedziała – Gdy byłam jeszcze mała modliłam się i śniłam o naszym spotkaniu lecz zmieniło się to gdy wykryli u mnie tego potwora. Walczyłam z nim zapominając o każdy prócz mamie cioci Hederze i Szpadce - Ciocia Hedere ciocia Szpadka? – szepnąłem zamyślony - Opowiadały mi o tobie. Mama nie mówiła nigdy o tobie jedynie gdy rok temu poprosiłam ją by cię opisała powiedziała że masz brązowe włosy oczy takie jak moje i jesteś strasznie uparty – odpowiedziała chichocząc - Jak je spotkam musze im podziękować – powiedziałem z uśmiechem – Chce cię teraz ja poznać ? - Przed wykryciem raka była normalną nastolatką. Uwielbiałam rysować , zwykle brałam udział z konkursach plastycznych i pomagałam w schroniskach – powiedziała podnosząc swoje szczupłe ramiona - A ten chłopak ?- spytałem nie powstrzymując się - To mój przyjaciel – odpowiedziała zaczerwieniona – Pomagał mi w trudnych chwilach. - Jest dla ciebie dodatkowy oparciem – powiedziałem głaszcząc ją po włosach – Masz piękne włosy - To peruka – odpowiedziała odsłaniając kawałek wyłysiałej głowy – Jednak zrobiona jest z naturalnych włosów. Gdy tylko się dowiedziałam że mój tata ma brązowe włosy chciałam mieć perukę tego koloru. - Widzę że i tobie mama robi warkoczyki z boku – powiedziałem zauważając krótkie pojedyncze warkocze blisko karku – Też takie mam. Twoja mama zrobiła mi je a ja nie chciałem ich rozplątać - Tato chciała bym cię o coś poprosić – powiedziała speszona - Co tylko chcesz … skarbie – odpowiedziałem - Chciała bym abyś pomógł mi zorganizować mój ślub – powiedziała z przejęciem - Czyli poznałem cię a ty już chcesz się stać kobietą – powiedziałem trochę wściekły – Powiedz mi co mam zrobić ? - Nie chodzi o prawdziwy ślub ale jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak podczas operacji wolała bym odejść z tego świata pewna że zrobiłam wszystko o czym marzyłam – powiedziała ze szklanymi oczami Wstałem do niej i przytuliłem do siebie czując jej małe serduszko uderzające w pierś. Ona podała mi zdjęcie białej sukni która przypominała mi suknię dla księżniczki. - Marze o niej odkąd zobaczyłam na biurku mamy – powiedziała – Czy mógł byś zrobić to tak aby mama się nie domyśliła - Czy macie jakieś problemy finansowe ?- spytałem - Skąd mama pracuje jako szefowa dwóch sklepów ślubnych- powiedziała machając ręką lekceważąco – To w tych dwóch sklepach jest ta suknia. - Zrobię to tak by nikt nic nie podejrzewał –powiedziałem z uśmiechem – A kto jest twoim narzeczonym ? - Jack – szepnęła z rozmarzeniem – Podsłuchałam raz jak rozmawiali z moja mamą - Nie kończ bo już mi się włącz alarm ojca – powiedziałem zakrywając sobie oczy ręką - Jesteś totalnie szalony. W magazynach nie mają racji wcale nie jesteś poważny – powiedziała ze śmiechem - Masz taki piękny śmiech. Poza tym zdradzę ci sekret – powiedziałem nachylając się nad nią – Zawsze byłem dobrym aktorem Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać na co ja dołączyłem do niej. Obróciłem się w Astrid i pokazałem że wszystko jest okej na co ta się uśmiechnęła. - Czy teraz ja mógłbym cię o coś prosić ?- spytałem – Zechcesz zrobić sobie ze mną zdjęcie ? - Naprawdę nie wstydzi się mnie ?- spytała poprawiając perukę - Skądże jesteś moją kochaną córką – powiedziałem wyjmując telefon – I dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie. A jeśli im się nie spodoba to znaczy że są totalnymi gamoniami. Swoimi chudymi rączkami sięgnęła po mój telefon i poprawiała się w obiektywie. Ze swojej szafki wyjęła długi metalowy kij i założyła na jego końcu telefon. Poddała mi go i wskazała gdzie klikać by zrobić zdjęcie. Klikając guzik na ekranie pojawiło się od razu zdjęcie. Oddałem jej ten cały kijek a sam oglądałem nasze zdjęcie próbując się nie popłakać. - CO robisz ?- spytała po chwili - Dziele się światem jaką to mam piękną córkę – odpowiedziałem czochrając delikatnie jej włosy - Jak zobaczą to moja koleżanki to padną na zawała – powiedziała spoglądając w telefon Posiedziałem z Lili jeszcze przez chwilę do czasu aż Astrid weszła i oznajmiła że Lili powinna się przespać gdyż zamykały jej się oczy. Pożegnawszy ją i okrywszy solidnie kołdra ucałowałem w czoło na co Astrid się strasznie rozczuliła nad małą istotką jaką jest Lili - Jesteś naprawdę dobrym ojcem – powiedziała pokazując mi kierunek w jakim mam się udać - Chyba – odpowiedziałem – A to dziwne bo ja i Merida no wiesz - Nie macie dzieci – powiedziała zdziwiona – Słyszałam że była w ciąży - Poroniła i od tamtej pory cały czas próbuje i próbuje – powiedziałem - Pewnie gdy powiedziałam wam o Lili zasmuciła się – powiedziała z wyraźnym obwinieniem - Nie powiem ze nie – powiedziałem nerwowo drapiąc się po głowie – Ale chciałaś ją ratować i ona to w pełni rozumie - Czyli nie zniszczyłam wam życia ?- spytała stając i kalkulując coś w głowie - Czy można coś zniszczyć co jest zniszczone – powiedziałem odwracając się ku niej – Nie oczekiwałaś takiej odpowiedzi - Jak to przecież wydajecie się być szczęśliwi – powiedziała zdumiona - No wiesz ciągle się kłócimy o wszystko nie daję już rady. Posądza mnie o zdradę z każdą napotkaną kobietą – powiedziałem otwierając drzwi do izby przyjęć - Kocha cię i boi się że cię straci – odpowiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic - Tylko jakoś nie umie tego okazać – powiedziałem – Kiedyś było lepiej - Twój niezapominany tekst – powiedziała śmiejąc się przed wyjściem - A twój „A to za całą resztę „ – oznajmiłem śmiejąc się - No dobra , dobra śmiej się ile chcesz ale to ja miałam lepszy tekst – powiedziała wchodząc w obrotowe drzwi – Chcesz tu zostać czy może ? - Oczywiście że idę – odpowiedziałem wchodząc za nią i popychając obrotowe drzwi – Nie przepadam za zapachem szpitala - Jeśli spędzało się tu dwa lata to nie jest to wyczuwalne dla nosa – powiedziała lekko speszona - Podrzucę cię – powiedziałem wyciągając kluczyki - Nie będę ci sprawiała problemów – odpowiedziała stając na szarym chodniku - Panie Haddock czy to prawda że ma pan córkę ?- spytał blondyn w garniturze przystawiając do moich ust mikrofon - A co w tym dziwnego – odpowiedziałem – Trochę mi się spieszy - Jest to zadziwiające gdyż pańska żona Merida poroniła a dziewczynka na zdjęciu wygląda na trzynaście lat – powiedział uszczypliwie – Czy zdradził pan pańską żonę - Cóż to za nonsens- oznajmiła zbulwersowana Astrid – Czkawka to najwierniejszy mężczyzna na całym świecie. A to prawda jest taka że Czkawka niedawno się dowiedział o istnieniu swojej córki. - Czyli to z panią Pan Czkawka ma dziecko ?- spytał dość zdziwiony - I co w tym dziwnego. Byliśmy młodzi ale oboje kochamy nasza córkę. – odpowiedziała - A czy wasza córka nie wolała by żebyście byli państwo razem ?- spytał - Jak każda trzynastolatka pewnie tak ale rozumie że jej ojciec ma żonę i nie oczekuje że się zaraz pobierzemy. Liczy bardziej na to że weźmie udział w jednej z akcji charytatywnych urządzanych przez Czkawkę – powiedziała z uśmiechem – I proszę nie szukać w tym podtekstów. Nie chcemy by nasza córka cierpiała z powodu jednego błędu jakim było nie powiedzenie Czkawce że jest jej ojcem - Oczywiście. Dziękujemy za wywiad – powiedział dość oschle - Bronisz się jak lwica – powiedziałem dość zszokowany - Matczyny instynkt obrony – powiedziała wystawiając języka jak dawniej - Już widzę że mam godnego przeciwnika w ciętych ripostach – oznajmiłem zmierzają ku parkingowi - A co myślałeś że mnie zmiękłam przez te trzynaście lat ?- spytała nachylając się nad moim uchem – Zdradzę ci sekret. Jestem o wiele gorsza - Ach wiedziałem że się nie zmieniłaś. Świat by nie był taki sam. Podejrzewał bym koniec świata – odpowiedziałem hardo Ostrożnie sięgnąłem do kieszeni i wyjąłem z niej kartę do samochodu a do niej przyczepione małe zdjęcie Lili. Astrid spostrzegła mały kwadracik i pochwyciła go w swoje drobne ręce. Uśmiechnęła się mimo wolnie i zerkając na mnie kontem oka - Jesteś niemożliwi – szepnęła oddając kartę - Taki się urodziłem – powiedziałem unosząc swoje ramiona - Twoja żona mówiła ze zna każdego twojego znajomego z gimnazjum to czemu o mnie jej nie mówiłeś ?- spytała - Jej się wydaje że jak zna Smarka Hederę Śledzika Mieczyka i Szpadkę to zna wszystkich – odpowiedziałem otwierając jej drzwi samochodu – A o tobie nie wspominałem bo nie lubię rozdrapywać starych ran. Już zapomniałaś to ty mnie rozprawiczyłaś - Serio ?!? – zdziwiła się po czym zamknąłem drzwi - Nie udawaj oboje o tym dobrze wiedzieliśmy – powiedziałem wkładając kartę do stacji i wciskając guzik - Nie sądziłam że będziemy w stanie normalnie rozmawiać – wyznała - A ja nie. Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi po mimo faktu iż mamy córkę. – odpowiedziałem – To gdzie mieszkasz ? - Pamiętasz jeszcze gdzie mieszkali moi rodzice ?- spytała – To tam. No niby - Niech zgadnę remont ?- spytałem zerkając na nią - Odkąd wróciłam. Mieszkam ta ogólnie w przytulnym apartamencie ale jednak chce by Lili miała taki dom rodzinny jaki i ja miałam – odpowiedziała - Pomogę wam finansowo – oznajmiłem wyobrażając sobie reakcje Meridy na wieść że nie dostanie swojej setnej pary butów - Nie trzeba- powiedziała – Zarabiam przecież tylko nie mam czasu. - Teraz będziesz go miała.- powiedział od razu - Ja zajmę się Lili a ty będziesz pilnowała budowy. Dam ci kontakt do Śledzika i Smarka. Jeden projektuje wnętrza a drugi budowlanka - Czyli jednak nie wiesz – szepnęła z uśmiechem – Nadal mam z nimi kontakt. Wiedzą o Lili. Ale nie chciałam żeby ci mówili. Miałam plan ci o niej powiedzieć jak ona wyrośnie na silną kobietę a nie gdy jest jeszcze dzieckiem - Już nie długo nie będzie – szepnąłem przypominając sobie o zdjęciu jakie mam w lewej kieszeni – Oto i jesteśmy Dom Państwa Hofferson’ów. Tyle wspomnień pierwsze siniaki ,bójki , kłótnie, testy alkoholu. Echhh… - Czego tu nie było – powiedziała zadowolona wysiadając – I nie długo znowu to powróci - To jak umowa stoi ?- spytałem - Wiesz nie widzę w tym nic złego tylko same pozytywy – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Widząc ją jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy odjechałem w nadziei że Merida w końcu da mi spokój i nie będzie się czepiała. Odkąd Astrid obwieściła nam swoją nowinę nie daje mi spokoju i każe sprawdzić czy to na pewno moje dziecko a jeśli tak to zabrać jej prawa do dziecka podając za powód wieloletnie kłamstwa. Gdybym jej nie znał pomyślał bym że zwariowała ale ona tak ma gdy usłyszy że ktoś z naszych w sumie jej znajomych jest w ciąży a teraz to trup pogrzebany przecież w końcu to ja jestem jej ojcem. - Gdzie byłeś ?- spytała stojąc w czarnym szlafroku na środku kuchni - U mojej córki – odpowiedziałem wieszając marynarkę – A ty co ? Ubrać się w co nie masz ? - Czemu ty jesteś dla mnie taki wredny ?- spytała – Co chcesz się ze mną rozwieść i być z tą zdzira ? - A jeśli tak to co. – odpowiedziałem – I nie nazywaj jej tak bo ona przy najmniej o trzeciej po południu jest ubrana. - Oddaliłeś się o de mnie – oznajmiła – Możesz choć na mnie spojrzeć. - Po co ?- spytałem wsypując sobie kawę – Wiem co mi zaraz powiesz że powinniśmy mieć dziecko ale to nie moje wina - Twoja ty się nie chcesz zbadać – krzyknęła – Lekarze powiedzieli że jeszcze nie jest za późno - A co ci mieli powiedzieć. Zapłaciłem im by ci powiedzieli że nie jest z tobą aż tak źle – powiedziałem odwracając się do niej – Jesteś w 100% bezpłodna a teraz daj mi w końcu spokój nie będziemy mieli dziecka jasne - Jesteś okropny – krzyknęła – Matka miała rację nie nadajesz się na męża - Skoro się nie nadaję to po co za mnie wychodziłaś i robiłaś te odstawkę ?- spytałem gdy wbiegała po schodach - Bo cię kochałam – krzyknęła stając w rozkroku - I moje pieniądze co ?- spytałem – Teraz o nich lepiej zapomnij wszystkie pójdą na Lili i Astrid - CO ?!? – wrzasnęła – To też moje pieniądze ?!? - Czyli jednak – powiedziałem unosząc z tryumfem kubek z kawą – Szpadka wygrała sto dolców a to cwaniara - Założyliście się ?!? – wrzasnęła - Nie jeden raz kochana żonko – powiedziałem z uśmiechem – Nie jedne i nie dwa - Jesteś okropny – krzyknęła – Jestem twoją żoną należy mi się szacunek - Mnie też ale jakoś od ciebie go nie mam więc jak Kuba Bogu tak Bóg Kubie – powiedziałem przechodząc do kuchni - Może gdybym to ja urodziła to szkaradne dziecko to byś mnie kochał a nie ją – powiedziała - Odezwała się Miss Uniwersal – powiedziałem patrząc w spokoju na drzwi – Z takimi rozstępami zapomnij. Czasem myślę że to ty byłaś w ciąży a nie Astrid - To leć do tej szmaty i zrób jej kolejnego dzieciaka a mnie zostaw w spokoju – powiedziała – Tylko tym razem zrób to porządnie żeby i to białaczki nie dostało - Bynajmniej ona to stu procentowa kobieta jak to mówią twoje przyjaciółeczki – powiedziałem gdy wychodziła z domu Tsa nie ma to jak wojna z własną żoną. Może i tym razem przegiąłem ale ona nie raz przeginała więc mi też się coś od życia należy. A gdy jej przechodzi wraca i udaje że nic się nie stało za o ja po kryjomu notuje w specjalnym notesie kiedy się pokłóciliśmy. Może to głupie ale wole mieć coś w zanadrzu gdy będzie planowała ze mną rozwód. Że też ja tej pieprzonej intercyzy nie kazałem jej podpisać a teraz położy łapę na moich pieniądzach. Już mi tak na nich nie zależy jak na Lili … musze przecież ją z czego wykształcić i za mąż wydać. (…) - No mówię Ci kiedyś złoże papiery do sądu – oznajmiłem do komórki - Ale tyś tępy był a mówiłem intercyza działa cuda – usłyszałem ze słuchawki głos Eret - Stary a skąd ja mogłem wiedzieć że to taka zdzira -powiedziałem otwierając drzwi wyjściowe – A jak tam Szpadka ? - No a jak ma się czuć jak to kobieta po tygodniu w Spa zrelaksowana. – odpowiedział – Jedziesz do Lili - Jasne – powiedziałem wsiadając ospiesznie do samochodu – Ty uważaj tam na Astrid. Jak się dowie że my takie wojny mamy to się obwini i trup pogrzebany - Ty się nie bój o Astrid , a o Lili ta mała już za wiele przeszła – powiedział po czym usłyszałem stukot młotka – Dobra kończę musze te panele zrobić - Jasne do usłyszenia – odpowiedziałem rozłączając się i dojeżdżając do szpitala Biegnąc chodnikiem z białą sukienka zapakowana i powieszoną na wieszaku natknąłem się na Hederę która akurat wychodziła ze szpitala. - Czkawka co ty tu robisz ?- spytała zaskoczona - Przyszedłem do swojej trzynastoletniej córki pewnie znasz Lili – wytknąłem – Mówiłaś że nie masz kontaktu z Astrid - Powiedziała ci. – szepnęła - Jak mogłaś. Wiesz jak na niej mi zależało – powiedziałem - Próbowałam – oznajmiła – Ale ty zapatrzyłeś się w Meridę. Gdy próbowała z tobą gadać na osobności ona się wściekała. Widziałam jak cię osacza i wtedy nie było mowy o rozmowie. Chciałam aby cię poznała kosztem przyjaźni z Astrid - To przeszłość – powiedziałem szorstko - Ona też o niej wie ?- spytała - Astrid przyszła do nas prosić o pomoc a wiesz jaka Merida jest ciekawska – odpowiedziałem - To chyba musiało z nią być ciężko że do ciebie przyszła – powiedziała spoglądając na opakowanie – A to co ? - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. – odpowiedziałem – A teraz wybacz idę do mojej księżniczki - Z tego co pamiętam jest u niej jej książę ze Bajki – krzyknęła za mną Cóż dużo mówić korytarz już znałem na pamięć. Przyjeżdżam tu kiedy mogę. Raz zdarzyło się że byłem dziesięć razy w odstępie jednej dwóch godzin. A to wszystko by spełnić życzenie mojej córci. Wchodząc do jej pokoju młody chłopak wstał i przywitał się. - Miło mi pana poznać. Jestem Jack Spectr. – powiedział podając nerwowo swoją rękę - Czkawka Haddock . – powiedziałem z uśmiechem - Chłopcze nie bój się tak. Nie mnie się bój a Astrid gdy za młodu się ją podrywało bądź nawet spojrzało do domu wracało się z podbitym okiem . - Tato – powiedziała Lili przewracając oczami - No co skoro to ma być mój zięć – odpowiedziałem tuląc ją – No musze cie niestety wygonić . Pan młody nie może zobaczyć sukienki przed ślubem to pecha przynosi. Sam o tym dobrze wiem - Tato jakim cudem ?- spytała gdy rozsuwałem suwak pokrowca - Widzisz twój tata nie dość że ma znajomości to jeszcze wspaniało mamę – odpowiedziałem pokazując jej sukienkę – Która ma taki gust jak ty - Wiesz co aż mi się chce w niej umrzeć – powiedziała na co zaczęły mi łzy z oka lecieć - Nie mówmy o tym dobrze – powiedziałem odwracając się – Przymierz ją najlepiej - Przyzwyczaisz się jak mama – powiedziała stając ostrożnie na podłodze - Ja to nie mama. Nie jestem na tyle twardy by rozmawiać o śmierci – oznajmiłem zerkając na ekran telefonu – Choć i jej jest czasem ciężko - No odwróć się – powiedziała na co błyskawicznie wykonałem jej polecenie Zasunołem ostrożnie suwak po czym obróciła się do mnie przodem. - Czemu ty tak szybko dorosłaś ?- spytałem ze szklanymi oczami - A czemu ty ?- spytała układając perukę – Zastanawiałam się nad tym i to chyba u nas rodzinne - Oj nasz kwiatuszek – usłyszałem za sobą kobiecy głos – Dopięliście swego - Widzi pani jak się ma takiego ojca jak ja – powiedziała na widok czarnoskórej kobiety z białą tacką - Teraz takich brakuje – powiedziała stawiając lekki – Co własnowolnie córki za mąż wydają. Dla każdego ojca to okropny moment - Oj żeby pani wiedziała – powiedziałem rozsuwając sukienkę Siedząc u Lili i słuchając rozmowy jej i Jacka zrozumiałem że jednak istnieje nadzieja na miłość. To mi było potrzebne patrzeć na tą ich wielką miłość. Ale nie można patrzeć wiecznie - No chłopcze podrzucę cię – powiedziałem stojąc przed szpitalem - Nie trzeba – odpowiedział - Podaj adres – rozkazałem – Musze go znać żeby wiedzieć gdzie mam cię w razie czego szukać w dniu ślubu - Ulica Główna 60A- oznajmił z uśmiechem – Obok przyszłego domu Lili - O jak się dobrze składa – powiedziałem prowadząc go do samochodu – Pomogę im na budowie - Wątpię by ktoś o tej porze cokolwiek tam robił – oznajmił chłopak spoglądając na zegarek -Żebyś się nie zdziwił – szepnąłem wsiadając Jazda samochodem trwała w zupełnej ciszy. Chłopak wyrazie obawiał się o to że straci szanse na spotykanie się z Lili jeśli ośmieli chodzi na mnie spojrzeć. Co najśmieszniejsze patrząc na niego przypominała mi się moja jazda z ojcem Astrid. Było tak samo ale w końcu przełamał on lody i polubiliśmy się wzajemnie. - Do zobaczenia proszę pana – powiedział wychodząc z samochodu - Dziekuje ci – powiedziałem zamykając samochód - To chyba ja Panu powinienem dziękować.- oznajmił z uśmiechem - Dziękuję że się nimi zająłeś – powiedziałem z uśmiechem – I trafne spostrzeżenie Przypominając sobie o moim niecodziennym ubiorze którym były ciemne dżinsy i stara koszula w kratę weszedłem do domu uważając na wszystkie folie jakie miałem pod sobą. Rozejrzałem się po przedpokoju który wcale się nie zmienił jedynie pojawiła się w nim szafa i wielkie lustro. Wchodząc dalej ujrzałem Astrid która próbowała zapanować nad porządkiem w domu. - Pomóc w czymś pani ?- spytałem opierając się o ścianę - O Hej Czkawka – odpowiedziała zaskoczona - Wiedziałem że tu jesteś. Ale nie sądziłem że próbujesz tu sprzątać – powiedziałem strzepując z fotela kurz i okruchy - Próbuje się czymś zająć - oznajmiła odkładając szczotkę - Chyba mamy podobne problemy - powiedziałem przesuwając obrączkę - Późno już wracaj do domu i żony – powiedziała siadając na oparciu fotela - Dom , żona – szepnąłem parskając śmiechem – Dobre mi sobie. Jeszcze jakbym miał z nią dziecko ach …. Szkoda gadać - Czyli z nas dwojga żadne nie ma łatwego życia – powiedziała z uśmiechem czochrając moje włosy - Nie mogę się skarżyć. Przecież to ty wychowywałaś sama dziecko. A bycie samotną matką w Berk nie jest proste – powiedziałem zdumiony - To prawda nie jest proste no ale nie wychowywałam jej sama ciotki mi dużo pomagały tak samo jak i Hedera, Szpadka ich mężowie. Każdy tak naprawdę jedynie …- odpowiedziała smutno - Jedynie nie ja. – dokończyłem ściągając jej rękę z mojego ramienia - Nie zadręczaj się bo to nie twoja wina że nie wiedziałeś – powiedziała głaszczące moje policzki - Masz rację. Jak to mawiał twój tata „Lepiej późno niż wcale „ – oznajmiłem - Brakuje mi go czasem. Jak myślę o nim to od razu jakimś cudem pojawia się Lili – powiedziała – Wtedy rozumiem że ona zapełni mi po nich pustkę. - A czy zapełniała ci ją po mnie ?- spytałem patrząc jej w oczy - Gdy jeszcze była niemowlakiem – zaczęła dość speszona – Ostrzegano mnie że dzieci z naszej rodziny są okropni głośne płaczliwe i nie da się ich uśpić. Ale Lili była spokojna i wtedy zrozumiałam że to cała ty. A gdy poszła do szkoły w Berk była jedną z najlepszych uczennic w szkole. Sportowiec i kujon w jednym. Niektóre matki zaczęły być zazdrosne i miały co do nas uprzedzenia bo samotna młoda matka. I wtedy pojawił się Eret. Udawał ojca Lili przez dwa lata. Ale w końcu nadszedł koniec tej szopki gdy zrozumiał że kocha Szpadkę - Czy Lili też myślała że to jej ojciec ?- spytałem zirytowany że jakiś obcy facet udawał ojca mojej córki chodzi byłem w pobliżu - Tłumaczyła że nie widziała w nim czegoś co widzi się tylko w ojcach – oznajmiła z uśmiechem – I podsłuchała raz nasza rozmowę o tym że trzeba jej powiedzieć całą prawdę - Ale nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie – powiedziałem - Byłeś moim przyjacielem – odpowiedziała – Więc nic mi cię nie zastąpi pustki po tobie - Tylko przyjacielem ?- spytałem zerkając na nią z lekką ironią - Dokończymy to jutro ?- spytała rozciągając się i głośno ziewając - Moja biedna padnięta Astrid – powiedziałem delikatnie suwając ją z oparcia na swoje kolana - Czkawka nie proszę – szepnęła odsuwając się trochę - O co prosisz ?-spytałem uśmiechając się cwaniacko - O boże nie zmieniłeś się. Tylko wyprzystojniałeś. A żeby cię diabli porwali Czkawko Haddock – szepnęła ziewając i delikatnie wstając – Powinieneś wracać do domu - I zostawić cię w pół żywą w tym domu. O nie moja droga. – oznajmiłem zamykając mieszkanie na dwa spusty – Gdzie masz jakieś koce ? - W szafce – odpowiedziała przeciągając się na środku pokoju Wyglądała nieziemsko w białej koszulce i czarnych spodniach zaplamionych farbą. Gdy wyciągała swoje ciało ku górze jej koszulka odsłaniała połowę brzucha. Nie mogłem przestać jej obserwować. Jej ciało było równie niesamowite co trzynaście lat temu. Nie jedna dwudziestolatka chciała by mieć jej figurę - Co się tak zapatrzyłeś ?- spytała leniwie rozplątując swojego warkocza - Ach szkoda gadać – odpowiedziałem rozkładając koce na środku pokoju - W sumie i tak bym nie słuchała jestem padnięta – oznajmiła rozkładając się na jednym z koców - Każdy by był zmęczony po takim zamiataniu – powiedziałem kładąc się koło niej - Może i tak. – odpowiedziała ziewając – Dobranoc - Dobranoc Astrid – powiedziałem przykrywając ją kocem Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna położyłem się do łóżka nienaładowany negatywnymi emocjami. Co dziwne wstałem dość późno jak na mnie. Jako osoba taka jak ja mam obowiązek wczesnego wstawania i późnego chodzenia spać. - Dzień dobry – usłyszałem za sobą – Masz ochotę na śniadanie albo raczej na drugie śniadanie ? - Z tobą zawsze – odpowiedziałem energicznie wstając – Widzę że jednak się wyspałaś na tej podłodze - Przecież mnie znasz – oznajmiła zagryzając Tosta i patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem - Trzynaście lat przerwy zapomniałaś ?- spytałem chowając koce do szuflady – Kiedy przyjadą budowlańcy ? - Trzynaście lat w te czy we te nie robi żadnej różnicy – odpowiedziała kierując się do kuchni – A co do budowlańców dziś mają wolne. Wczoraj zrobili o drobinę za dużo przez jeden mały wyciek - Czego gazu ?- spytałem dość zszokowany - Nie. Pękła stara uszczelka w Łazieńce na górze – odpowiedziała bez przejęcia nalewając w dwa kubki herbatę – Nie przejmuj się tym . Powinieneś się martwić jak wyjaśnisz się żonie że nie było cię na noc - Do jasnej cholery zapomniałem. Jeszcze dziś przyjedzie jej matka. Jestem udupiony – oznajmiłem załamując ręce – Przenocujesz mnie , ukryjesz przed nimi. Co kol wiek na co najmniej dwa dni. - Bardziej realne jest wykonać przeszczep mózgu niż schowanie męża przed wściekłą zazdrosną żoną. – odpowiedziała podając mi jeszcze ciepłe tosty – A pragnę zauważyć że nie było cię zapewne cały dzień w domu - Naciesz swe piękne oczka moją żywą osobą póki masz czas bo następnym razem będę leżał w trumnie w jednym z moich garniturów a ty będziesz trzymała Lili za rękę i próbowała udowodnić że Merida mnie zabiła – oznajmiłem kończąc Tosta i wymachując groźnie palcem - Zawsze miałeś bujną wyobraźnie ale teraz to już przegiąłeś – powiedziała zabierając mi talerz i pół dopitą herbatę z przed nosa - I kto to mówi kobieta która śpi w remontowanym domu choć w centrum miasta ma apartament taki jak ten dom – powiedziałem – To jest przegięcie - Wole tu spać. Tu czuje się dobrze a tam obco jak intruz na którego tylko się czyha. Nie chciałeś kiedyś wszystkiego zostawić dla jednej małej rzeczy ?- spytała - Od niedawna – odpowiedziałem zapatrzony w nią - Uwierz mi warto – powiedziała śmiejąc się delikatnie – To cudowne mieć taką odskocznie od tego wyścigu szczurów które biegną w pogoni za pieniędzmi - Ale i tak czy tak w końcu pieniądze się skończą i trzeba wracać do szarej rzeczywistości – oznajmiłem na co ta prawie upuściła talerz - Czkawko Halibucie Trzeci Haddock coś ty ze sobą zrobił ? Gdzie podział się tamten Czkawka który obiecał mi na wszystko że nie będzie taki jak nasi rodzice. Że będzie marzył o podróżach i przygodach – powiedziała szokowana podchodząc do mnie – Ogarnij się chłopie bo cię nie poznaje. - A ja ciebie Panno Hofferson – powiedziałem dość zdziwiony – Wcześniej nie zależało ci tak na marzeniach - A co ? Tylko ty masz do tego prawo ?- spytała uroczo – Wracaj już lepiej do domu. - Ja też cię lubię Astrid – powiedziałem z uśmiechem wstając – Chodzimy więc - CO ty wyprawiasz ?- spytała gdy zakładałem na nią jej kurtkę - Zapraszam teraz do mnie. Na ciepły rosołek – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem - Ale ty jesteś podły dla tej swojej żony biedaczka – powiedziała gdy odrzucałem jej klucze do domu - Ja bynajmniej mam żonę a tobie jak dotąd nie udało się znaleźć biedaka który spędzi z tobą całe swoje marne życie – oznajmiłem szczerząc się - Jesteś naprawdę podłą istotą jaka chodziła po tej ziemi – powiedziała naburmuszona - Nawet od Smarka ?- spytałem - No oczywiście że tak – odpowiedziała – On bynajmniej traktuje swoją żonę jak księżniczkę a ty wstydził byś się - Jeżeli ona mnie traktuje jak tanią siłę robocza to ja traktuje ją jak złą królową ze śnieżki – powiedziałem z uśmiechem - Och ty mój biedny zagubiony książę. Kto by się spodziewał że tobie przytrafi się taka zła kobieta – powiedziała w ustami wywalonymi do przodu - To miał być ten twój słynny sarkazm tak ?- spytałem unosząc lekko jedną brew do góry - A żeby cię diabli porwali – powiedziała donośnie – Uważaj na drogę a nie będziesz mnie tu irytował - Ale my jesteśmy już na miejscu – oznajmiłem wykonując zakręt na prywatny parking Zaparkowawszy wóz na moim ulubionym miejscu otworzyłem czym prędzej drzwi samochodu jak przystało na dżentelmena. Ta uśmiechnęła się i zachichotała cicho. Poszła przed siebie z dumą jakby mieszkała tu dobre parę lat. Dobiegłem do niej i wskazałem na windę jaka znajdowała się w podziemnym garażu dla przeznaczonych osób w tym mnie. - Coś tak czułam ze się rozleniwiłeś przez te lata – powiedziała gdy wciskałem przycisk windy - Nie przesadzajmy mieszkam na siódmym piętrze – oznajmiłem przepuszczając ją do windy – A kiedy wraca się o dwudziestej drugiej do domu to ta winda to wybawienie dla mnie - Wierz że nie musisz się tłumaczyć przede mną – powiedziała - Jak nie przed tobą to przed kim ?- spytałem na co się zaczerwieniła - Przed Merida Czkawka – odpowiedziała - Jednak wolał bym przed tobą – burknąłem pod nosem - Mówiłeś coś ?- spytała podchodząc do mnie - Nie skąd – odpowiedziałem na co drzwi windy się otworzyły i zobaczyłem drzwi do mojego mieszkania – Chodzimy Wyszedłem energicznie z windy grzebiąc po kieszeniach w nadziei że zabrałem klucze i nie będę musiał dzwonić i czekać aż otworzą mi drzwi do własnego domu. Jednak znalazłem je i otworzyłem drzwi dość delikatnie. Przepuściłem Astrid która sugerując po jej ruchach chciała uciec schodami. Zaczęła się rozglądać a ja zamknąłem drzwi zbyt energicznie wywołując głośny trzask. Obracając się ku Astrid zobaczyłem Meridę która trzymała kołdrę przy swojej szyi. Podchodząc bliżej widziałem strach w jej oczach. Astrid podążała za mną z równym zaciekawieniem co ja. - Czkawka to nie tak – oznajmiła rudowłosa gdy byłem centralnie nad kanapą Siedziała na rudowłosy chłopak. Goły od pasa w dół gdyż wnioskując przywidział moją jedną z białych koszul. - Co to ma być ?!? – krzyknąłem popychając rudowłosego – Co wy sobie wyobrażacie ?!? - Daj mi wyjaśnić – powiedziała Merida przez płacz – My tylko … - Wy tylko zabawiacie się na mojej kanapie w moim domu i jeszcze w mojej koszuli !!!- wrzasnąłem – Kim ty do cholery w ogóle jesteś ? - Czkawka spokojnie – powiedziała stanowczo acz spokojnie blondynka – Ona nie jest tego warta - To widzę że i ty masz swoją kochankę – oznajmił rudowłosy chłopak zakładając spodnie – Widzisz skarbie nie tylko my się dobrze zabawiamy - Dagur – powiedziała szorstko Astrid – Hedera nie będzie z ciebie dumna - Znasz go ?!? – wrzasnąłem - To brat Hedery. Po nie kąt nie mam wyjścia – odpowiedziała wyjmując telefon – Chodzi nie wiem co w nim takiego wartego uwagi żeby woleć jego niż ciebie. - Takie z niego wielki biznesmen a bzykać się nie umie. Przecież to Merida musiała go wszystkiego nauczyć. – powiedział Dagur ze szyderczym uśmiechem - Ja tam się nie skarżyłam – oznajmiła Astrid na co Merida spiorunowała ją wzrokiem - Ladacznica – krzyknęła Merida – Myślisz że teraz będziesz z Czkawką i będziesz żyła w luksusie. Mylisz się połowa z tego jest moja. - Wyjdź stąd – krzyknąłem – Oboje jazda !!! - Daj jej się ubrać – powiedział Dagur podając rękę Meridzie - No tak zapomniał bym – odpowiedziałem wchodząc na piętro i wróciłem ze starą walizką – Proszę twoje rzeczy - Co ?!? – wrzasnęła otwierając walizkę – Te stare łachy ?!? - W końcu te co znajdują się w szafie są za moje pieniądze – powiedziałem szyderczo – Oddam je biednym może oni je będą chcieli bo wątpię by Astrid wyglądała dobrze w twoich sukienkach. Przecież ona nie nosi rozmiaru czterdzieści cztery a trzydzieści sześć Rudowłosy chłopak spojrzał na mnie i wziął Meridę pod rękę prowadząc do wyjścia. Gdy otworzył drzwi stała w nich kobieta o brązowych lekko posiwiałych włosach. -Merida skarbie co się dzieje ?- spytała – Co to za chłopak ? - To droga była teściowo jej nowy partner twojej kochanej córki . A teraz idźcie stąd zanim zjada się dziennikarze. Przecież nie mogą zobaczyć Meridy bez makijażu i jej oryginalnych ubrań – powiedziałem podchodząc do wyjścia Zamykając za nimi drzwi słyszałem donośne krzyki i dźwięk głośnego płaczu Meridy. Skierował od razu swój wzrok w stronę kuchni. Wyjąłem butelkę z alkoholem i zacząłem nalewać do szklanki jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Nie powinieneś teraz pić. – powiedziała Astrid podchodząc do blatu - Zostaw mnie samego – oznajmiłem patrząc w kierunku drzwi - Skoro tego chcesz – powiedziała wzdychając i kierując się ku drzwiom – Ale pamiętaj że masz mnie a co najważniejsze Lili. Więc myśl o niej przy kolejnej butelce - Ale ja to wiem – szepnąłem gdy wyszła Gniewnie strąciłem wszystko co znajdowało się na blacie. Zacisnąłem pięść i wbiegłem energicznie na górę i sięgnąłem po worki na śmieci. Pakowałem wszystko co należało do Meridy. Jednak nasze wspólne zdjęcia z rozmachem wywaliłem przez okno a niektóre spaliłem. (…) Perspektywa Astrid Po tych nie codziennych i nie do przewidzenia wydarzeniach Czkawka nie odzywał się do nas przez dwa tygodnie . Nie było to dla mnie aż tak długo lecz dla Lili która przyzwyczaiła się do ciągłej obecności ojca odbiło się to na jej samopoczuciu. Do operacji zostało parę dni a ona jest słabsza. Może nie powinnam iść wtedy do niego. Nie wydarzyło by się tyle złych rzeczy. - Mamo ? – spytała cicho – Czy tata przyjdzie jeszcze ? - Nie wiem słońce – odpowiedziałam ze łzami – Musimy go zrozumieć - Ale dlaczego nie przychodzi. Czy on o mnie zapomniał ?- spytała przygnębiona zwijając się w kłębek - Lili – szepnął Jack na jej widok – Proszę walcz nie dla niego a dla mnie i twojej mamy. Trudno dawałaś sobie rade bez niego do tej pory dasz i teraz. - Ty nie rozumiesz tego – powiedziała otrącając jego rękę Chłopak wyszedł dość wściekły i przygnębiony z Sali. Z korytarza było słychać krzyki gniewu i rozpaczy. Po czym cisza , martwa cisza, martwa jak moja nadzieja. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie powiem ile czasu minęło , ile piłem bo nie wiem i chce zapomnieć. Nie wiem czemu tak to przeżywam. Może dlatego że spędziłem z tą kobietą moje dziesięć lat życia. Mogłem sobie dalej tak myślę ale ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Zebrałem się i otworzyłem drzwi. Stał w nich Jack - O co chodzi ?- spytałem posępnie - Powinien pan się wstydzić najpierw pan daje jej nadzieje a teraz porzuca. Ona walczy sama otrąca nawet mnie – odpowiedział oburzony – Ja rozumiem pana problem ale niech pan się zbierze w sobie i jedzie tam do niej - Chyba tego mi było trzeba – szepnąłem po czym wbiegłem na górę Wziąłem szybko prysznic ogoliłem się i ubrałem w garnitur. Założyłem ciemne okulary. Wziąłem biały pokrowiec i schodząc na dół wykonywałem sporo telefonów. Podałem chłopakowi pokrowiec i pokierowałem go do windy. Po paru minutach byliśmy w szpitalu. A tam czekała na mnie grupa osób. - Co to za ludzie ?- spytał chłopak - Najlepsi organizatorzy tajnych i lipnych ślubów – odpowiedziałem – Leć się przebrać Zabrałem od niego pokrowiec i wyjąłem biały garnitur. Chłopak pobiegł przed nami. Poprowadziłem grupę osób na piętro w którym leżała Lili. Zaczęli szykować jedno pomieszczenie. Podchodząc do pokoju Lili zobaczyłem ją przez okno siedzącą skuloną na łóżku i spoglądającą z nadzieją w okno. - Chyba należy mi się ochrzan – powiedziałem wchodząc - Tato – wrzasnęła wstając z łóżka – Wiedziałam że mnie nie zostawisz. - Ciebie nigdy. Wybacz ale ja i moja żona – powiedziałem – Rozwodzimy się - Jak to ? Mama nic nie mówiła – spytała siadając na łóżku - Chyba myślała że pomyślisz że to twoja wina. Ale tak nie jest. Merida po prostu mnie zdradzała – odpowiedziałem dotykając jej policzka – Chodzi wynagrodzę ci to Perspektywa Astrid Wchodząc do szpitala spostrzegłam że każda z pielęgniarek patrzy się na mnie jakoś podejrzanie. Zaczęłam biec do Lili. Nie było jej w pokoju więc przebiegłam cały szpital i zobaczyłam Czkawkę. Stał przed drzwiami i spoglądał na zegarek nerwowo tupiąc nogą - Nareszcie jesteś- powiedział z uśmiechem - Jeszcze śmiesz się tu pokazywać – wrzasnęłam waląc go w policzek - Wiem należało mi się ale Astrid zrozum mnie – powiedział łapiąc się za policzek - Zrozumieć ?!? Gdzie Lili ?!? Gdzie moja córka ?!? – krzyczałam ze łzami - Spokojnie wszystko jest okej – odpowiedział – Właśnie ja szykują… - Co ?!? – wrzasnęła – Bez mojej zgody na operację ją szykując ?!? W jakim jest stanie ?!? - Dobrym mamo – usłyszałam za sobą - Lili – powiedziałam na widok dziewczynki w białej sukni – Ale co to ma znaczyć ? - Poprosiłam tatę by urządził mi ślub . Chce spełnić moje marzenia ale i twoje- odpowiedziała - Moim marzeniem jest byś wyzdrowiała. Tylko tego chce – powiedziałam klękając na jedno kolano - Taty również. Proszę wspierajcie się a nie krzyczcie – powiedziała z nadzieją – Widząc was walczę. Osobno nie ale razem jesteście szczęśliwi. Proszę , błagam. - Och Lili – powiedział Czkawka klękając obok mnie – Wszystko tylko walcz. - No dobrze, dobrze. Chodzimy bo mi narzeczony ucieknie – powiedziała śmiejąc się Czkawka złapał za rączki od wózka i zaczął pchać w kierunku drzwi. Tam zobaczyłam naszych znajomych i Śledzika stojącego pośrodku pokoju przebranego za księdza. Obok niego stał Jack w białym garniturze. Nie powiem wzruszyłam się bo byłam na ślubie córki która jutro ma ważną operację. - Czkawka chce ci podziękować – powiedziałam gdy wszyscy się rozeszli - A ja byś ty mi wybaczyła moją długą nieobecność – powiedział wkładając ręce w marynarkę - Już ci wybaczyłam – odpowiedziałam łapiąc go za policzek - Chyba jestem ci winien obiad – powiedział – Więc zapraszam - Do twojego mieszkania ?- spytałam dość zdziwiona - No tak. Spokojnie jest czysto – odpowiedział z uśmiechem - W to nie wątpię. Ale Czkawka czy tam nie będzie pełno dziennikarzy ?- spytałam – Niestety musze ci oznajmić że paru za mną chodziło w oczekiwaniu na ciekawe fakty o tobie i Meridzie. - Niestety ale wiem . Merida przecież udziela non stop wywiadów jaki to ja byłem podły – powiedział wychodząc na zewnątrz - Ona zrobi wszystko by odebrać ci pieniądze – stwierdziłam podążając za nim na parking - Nie tyle co pieniądze ale szczęście i pozycję – powiedział – Nie może znieść że mam córkę i to nie jest jej córka - Po moim trupie to dostanie – oznajmiłam wsiadając za nim do samochodu – Prędzej zginę niż ona położy łapy na twoich pozycjach szczęściu i pieniądzach. One są też i moje - Udało ci się mnie rozbawić – odpowiedział śmiejąc się – Lepiej nie zbliżaj się do mnie bo wybuchnę śmiechem - Ty tu nie wybuchaj tylko prowadzi ostrożnie – powiedziałam gdy odpalał samochód Dojechaliśmy na szczęście do jego apartamentu. Czkawka od progu wziął się za przyrządzanie jakiego kol wiek dania, przy czym ja przyglądałam się mu uważnie. - Bardzo dobre – powiedziałam zajadając przy stole – Nie sądziłam że można zrobić spaghetti w pół godziny - Mój szereg zalet jest wielki jak była garderoba Meridy – oznajmił unosząc kieliszek – Dziś tylko jeden. Jutro ciężki dzień - Kiedy macie rozprawę ?- spytałam robiąc to co i on - Jeszcze się tym nie zająłem – odpowiedział smętnie wstając Podszedł do okna i obserwował jakiś punkt. Podeszłam do niego i objęłam delikatnie od tyłu. - Nie mówmy o tym – powiedział wzdychając - Wiem że to trudne dla ciebie ale spójrz na to tak. Po tej całej sprawie będziesz miał mnie i Lili. Niby stracisz jedną osobę a zyskasz dwie. – powiedziałam na co się odwrócił - Zyskam ciebie ?- spytał – W jakim sensie ? - Emm..no wiesz …- oznajmiłam jąkając się – No wiesz przyjaciół… Nie powiedziałam nic a raczej nie zdążyłam gdyż on ujął moja twarz i delikatnie pocałował w usta. Nie powiem że nie zaczęło mi się to z każda chwilą coraz bardziej podobać. - Czy w takim sensie cię zyskam ?- spytał dość nisko i ochryple - O ile będziesz chciał – odpowiedziałam z przyprażonymi oczami Po mojej wypowiedzi którą najwyraźniej uznał za zachętę pocałował ponownie tym razem jego ręce zeszły niżej aż do ud które energicznie podciągnął do góry i siłą rzeczy zmusił do obwiązania ich wokół mojej tali. Nie wiedział co się dzieje póki nie położył mnie na miękkim łóżku i zaczął całować w szyje. Ja miałam czas i rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Gdy był w okolic mojego dekoltu sunęłam jego ręce z siebie i wstałam. Była to ich sypialnia , małżeńska sypialnia państwa Haddock. - Astrid ?- spytał cicho opierając głowę o moje plecy - Jeśli to zrobimy to historia z przed trzynastu lat się powtórzy Czkawka – odpowiedziałam wzdychając - Nie prawda . Przecież ty nigdzie nie wyjdziesz , będziemy na reszcie razem. Tak jak to miało być od początku – powiedział chuchając na moje plecy ciepłym oddechem - Nie Czkawka. Jeśli to zrobimy będziesz czuł się winny i wrócisz do Meridy a nas porzucisz. Jesteś zbyt dobry by pominąć fakt iż prześpisz się ze mną gdy jeszcze prawnie jesteś z Meridą – powiedziałam kierując się ku szybie – I nie zaprzeczaj . Znam prawdę aż za dobrze - Czasem patrzysz na świat zbyt lekko a następnym razem surowo i realistycznie. Jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. – powiedział całując mnie w ramię – Ale teraz wiem że tego chcesz i powstrzymują cię twoje urojenia. - Jeśli prawdą nazywasz urojeniem to lepiej zakończmy ta rozmowę- powiedziałam odpychając – Wracam do siebie. Nic tu po mnie - Jest późno. Nie będziesz włóczyła się po mieście sama – powiedział łapiąc mnie za nadgarstek - Dam sobie radę w końcu byłam sama przez trzynaście lat z dzieckiem – oznajmiłam szorstko wyrywając się z jego uścisku Zbiegając po schodach słyszałam ciche wzdychanie i trzask szkła upadającego na podłogę. Nie sądziłam że to aż tak potoczy. Nie wiedziałam że on coś do mnie czuje po tylu latach. Zadzwoniłam po taksówkę która zjawiła się po dziesięciu minutach przed wejściem do budynku. Zerknęłam w górę i przeczesałam włosy. Zobaczyłam jak Czkawka stoi przez szybą i wzrokiem podąża za moim najmniejszym ruchem. - Chyba nie spodziewałaś się takiego potoku sytuacji – usłyszałam ze słuchawki - Zdziwię cię ale tak spodziewałam się – oznajmiłam zamykając apartament – Zawsze dawał się ponieść emocją jakie towarzyszyły mu w jakiej kol wiek sytuacji - Odezwała się święta. Już nie pamiętasz jaki mi brata pobiłaś gdy w żartach obraził twoją córkę – powiedziała - Nie mówmy o nim teraz – powiedziałam przypominając sobie jak w pół nagi siedział na kanapie w domu Czkawki - Zapominałam – powiedziała gdy usiadłam na krześle przed oknem - Powiedzmy że miałam wtedy nie codzienny widok – powiedziałam poprawiając się w fotelu - Wiedziałam że ma kogoś ale nie wspominał że to kobieta zamężna z moim przyjacielem i ojcem twojego dziecka – powiedziała - Tak miał nam powiedzieć „Hedero , Astrid mam kogoś i jest to żona Czkawki kochamy się więc nie mówcie mu „ i to jeszcze przy Lili. Było by to szalone nawet jak na niego – powiedziałam z ironią - Wiesz o co mi chodzi – powiedziała zirytowana – Musze kończyć. Lepiej idź spać jutro ciężki dzień dla nas - Nie Niewinem – odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem – No pa Skierowałam wzrok ku pustemu pokojowi obok sypialni. Podeszłam do niego uchylając drzwi i wchodząc do niego. Zdjęłam pierwsze lepsze zdjęcie przypięte do linki na suficie. Była na nim Lili i ja z czasów gdy była niemowlakiem. Jej roześmiane zielony spoglądały na mnie a małe krótkie blond włoski sterczały. W oczach stanęły mi świeczki i zaczęłam płakać żałośnie. Usnęłam gdzieś między spoglądaniem na zdjęcie a donośnym płaczem. Jednak rankiem byłam strasznie zabiegana. Pospiesznie odświeżyłam ciało i ubrałam zwykłe czarne legginsy i luźną bluzę i najzwyklejsze trampki. Wyglądałam na jakąś nastolatkę niż na dwudziesto ośmioletnią kobietę z trzynastoletnią córką. Gdy przybyłam do szpitala i weszłam na Pietro lekarze zalewali mnie stosem potrzebnych papierów. Pospiesznie przejrzałam je i podpisałam. Pod biega wszy do pokoju Lili zobaczyłam bruneta chylącego się nad nią z ponurą miną i białowłosego trzymającego ją za rękę. - Jestem – powiedziałam donośnie wbiegając do pokoju - Nie martw się mamo. Jestem przecież w najlepszych rękach – powiedziała zielonooka - Tak samo mówili o moich rodzicach – szepnęłam i widocznie Czkawka to usłyszał - Już niedługo wrócisz do codzienności z przed dwóch lat – powiedziałam całując jej rączkę - Nie mamo. Bo teraz mam ciebie , tatę , Jacka. Wszystko jest tak jak należy – oznajmiła z uśmiechem - Musze niestety wyprosić państwa na zewnątrz. Zabieramy już Lili – powiedział mężczyzna w białym kitlu – I mam nadzieje że porządnie wyspaliście się tej nocy. Ja i Czkawka spojrzeliśmy po sobie znacząco po czym wyszliśmy. Operacja dłużyła się i dłużyła, Jacka znużył sen. Więc ja i Czkawka czekaliśmy przed salą z której co chwila wychodziły pielęgniarki. - Wiem że to nieodpowiedni moment – powiedział brunet podając mi biały papier złożony w prostokąt – Ale chce żebyś ty pierwsza o tym wiedziała Otwierając kartkę zobaczyłam na jej środku napis „Pozew rozwodowy „. Spojrzałam z żalem na Czkawkę który odwrócił swój wzrok w innym kierunku . - Nie łączy mnie z nią nic. Teraz masz to na piśmie , prawnie jesteśmy w trakcie rozwodu – powiedział przenosząc wzrok na mnie - Wierz że nie o to mi chodziło – powiedziałam siadając koło niego - Wiem ale przydała mi się ta wczorajsza przygoda bym zmienił coś w swoim życiu – oznajmił – Kocham cię Astrid i wiem że nie będzie nam łatwo - Ja ciebie też – odpowiedziałam łapiąc za jego policzek – I chyba tak w życiu bywa. Raz pęka serce , raz prezerwatywa - OJ zamknij się to miała być poważna chwila – powiedział karcąco na mój śmiech Ja jednak dalej się śmiałam , a on przysunął się bliżej mnie i pocałował w usta. Zatraceni w pocałunku nie wiedzieliśmy co się dzieje wokół nas. Do póki drzwi Sali otworzyły się z hukiem i wyjechało z nich białe łóżko prosto do Sali pooperacyjnej. - W jakim jest stanie ?- spytałem wstając pospiesznie - Dość dobrym mogą państwo jednak spać spokojnie czuwamy nad nią – powiedział lekarz w maseczce Czkawka zabrał mnie do siebie i jedynie pamiętam jak wnosił mnie po schodach do drzwi jego domu . Budząc się rano czułam jego oddech i silną rękę na swoim brzuchu która trzymała za kołdrę. Poruszyłam się ostrożnie i wyślizgnęłam się z jego objęć stając na równe nogi. Spojrzałam w lustro i dostrzegłam ze jestem w jego białej koszuli a on leży całkiem nagi jedynie jest przykryty białą kołdra. Zarumieniona zeszłam na dół i zaczęłam robić śniadanie. - Witaj – powiedział całując mnie w ramię - No Witam – odpowiedziałam wyłączając ogień pod kuchenką – Ładnie to tak pozbawić kobietę ubrań - Wiem że nie ładnie ale tak mnie korciło – powiedział wtulając się w moje włosy – I jak cię zobaczyłem w mojej koszuli Moje policzki zaczęły mnie piec , poczułam się jak trzynaście lat temu. Obróciłam się ku nie mu co mogło by się wydawać niemożliwe. Przesunęłam się delikatnie w bok na co on podniósł mnie na bat kuchenny. Zbliżał się ku mnie twarzą na co ja dałam mu naleśnika do buzi i zaczęłam chichotać. - Tak się chcesz bawić panno Hofferson – powiedział i podciągnął do góry i zaniósł na kanapę Zaczął delikatnie jeździć po moim świeżo co umytym ciele i całować namiętnie w usta. Nagle coś zaczęło głośno walić w drzwi. Nie ukrywam przeraziłam się na tyle że złamałam Czkawkę nerwowo za szyje. Ten popatrzył na mnie na co go puściłam. Pobiegłam i schowałam się za ścianą. Po otwarciu drzwi stanęła w nich Merida i jej matka. - Przyszłam po swoje rzeczy – powiedziała zła – Gdzie one są ? - Część wyrzuciłem niektóre sprzedałem a te co zostały dałem na cele dobroczynne – odpowiedział – Idzi już nie mam nastroju - No racja ale za to masz nastrój do pieprzenia się z dziwkami jakich mało – powiedziała - O czym ty do jasnej cholery mówisz. Nie pomyliło ci się coś w główce to ty sypiasz z jakimiś facetami – powiedział zbulwersowany - Merida ilu ich w końcu było ?- wrzasnęła jej matka - Jeden tak jak ci mówiłam. A ty niby taki święty wiem że gdzieś tu jest ta cała Astrid – wrzasnęła na co oparłam się bardziej ściany - No jest śpi na górze. Wczoraj siedzieliśmy do późna w szpitalu – powiedział - W naszej sypialni – wrzasnęła próbując wejść - Tak a ja spałem w gościnnym – powiedział zatrzaskując drzwi Podbiegłam do niego i mocno objęłam. Chyba się tego nie spodziewał bo był zdziwiony. - Już dobrze – powiedział (…) -Sprawa naszego rozwodu jest już jasna nic nie dostajesz – powiedział Czkawka po godzinnym trwaniu sprawy - No i dobrze bynajmniej teraz mogę ci powiedzieć w twarz że cię nigdy nie kochałam liczyła się tylko kasa – powiedziała rudowłosa odchodząc - Nie przejmuj się tato dla nas liczy się tylko jak nam pomogłeś – powiedziała mała dziewczynka o brązowych włosach - I oczywiście bardzo cię kochamy – powiedziałam - Ja też was kocham – odpowiedział klękając – Wybacz że tu i nie wcześniej ale wyjdziesz za mnie ? - Tak – odpowiedziałam całując go thumb Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone